1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for operating a gas turbine group with self-ignition of a fuel by monitoring working gas temperature.
2. Discussion of Background
In a gas-turbine group having sequential combustion, that is, for example, having two combustion chambers in which the one is arranged on the high-pressure side and the other is arranged on the low-pressure side, it is important that the metering of the two fuel quantities be controlled with the aid of temperature measurements. The temperatures of the hot gases from the respective combustion chambers should actually be measured in order to be able to exert appropriate influence on the fuel quantities. But in gas-turbine groups of the newer generation the hot-gas temperatures are quite high, regularly well above 1100.degree. C., for which reason such temperature recording is difficult to carry out. In addition, the reproducibility of temperature measurement over time is also not ensured, for which reason reliable fuel control with the aid of such measurements is not guaranteed.